1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to battery holding structures, particularly, to a battery holding structure used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are widely used. Changeable batteries are installed in most portable electronic devices to supply electric power. When a battery is installed in a portable electronic device, it is generally fixed in place by a battery holding structure, thus the battery and the inner circuits of the portable electronic device are protected.
A typical battery holding structure has a battery receiving slot, an elastic member and a coupling member for installation or removal of the battery. One end of the coupling member resists the base surface of the battery. The elastic member can create an elastic force to make the coupling member rotate, thus the end of the coupling member can push the battery out of the battery receiving slot.
However, in the process of removing the battery from the battery receiving slot, a large sliding friction is generated between the coupling member and the battery. Over time, the coupling member and the base surface of the battery become abraded due to friction. Therefore, both the battery and the battery holding structure have a relatively short service life.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.